1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hand tools and, more particularly, is concerned with a method and apparatus for a hand tool for gripping a chain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tools for gripping chains have been described in the prior art, however, none of the prior art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,926 dated May 1, 1973, Buske disclosed a claw hook for chains. In U.S. Pat. No. 864,652 dated Aug. 27, 1907, King disclosed a coupling device. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,575 dated Dec. 30, 1980, St. Germain disclosed a chain saddle assembly. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,706 dated May 10, 1994, Lasaroff, et al., disclosed a shackle type connector. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,179,951 dated Apr. 18, 1916, Moore disclosed a chain gripping device. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,623 dated Sep. 16, 2003, Kobelt disclosed a chain pulling device. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,443 dated Jul. 21, 1970, Dragonuk disclosed a hook for cargo tie-down. In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0119849 dated Aug. 29, 2002, Maynard disclosed a bicycle chain manipulation tool. While these tools for gripping chains may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.